


Answering Prayers

by SilverWolf7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Gabriel got a phone, Gen, Guilt, Gun Violence, He uses it to answer prayers, Hell Trauma, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Rants, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Gabriel gets a phone after he was freed from Hell.  He uses it to answer prayers.  And keep in contact with Sam.  But mainly, he answers random prayers he catches.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying for 4 quick prayers and their answers each chapter. Anyone interested in reading more of these?

_Gabriel, Archangel of Justice, I pray to you._

_I need justice for the loss of my job. Someone lied, cheated, slept with the boss and shoved me down because I was higher than them. Please let justice be done!_

_Amen._

**Jobless Joe,**

**As said person who apparently took you job got it by being better than you at the position there was no cheating, lying or sleeping with the boss included. You lost your job because you are a dick. Stop blaming other people for your faults.**

**Gabriel**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To the Archangel Gabriel,_

_My pregnancy is going wrong. There’s a problem with my placenta and I may lose my baby. Please bless my child so he may live._

_Thank you._

**Pregnant Phoebe**

**Awww, you are catering to my love of children! Consider your prayer answered. Your child will be fine.**

**Gabriel**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Angel Gabriel,_

_Please give me the strength to continue my work during this hardest of times._

**Cop Carl,**

**Sorry about your partner. Keep on hunting those bad guys down. You’ll get through this.**

**Gabriel**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_I don’t know if prayers actually work or not, but I’ll try anyway. You are supposed to be the angel of Justice. Please, please make it so that my ex never gets his hands on our children again. This is so hard, but he went too far. Please make it so justice is served._

_Amen. Thank you. How do I end a prayer?!_

_Bye_

**Trial Trudy,**

****Consider him gone. I will make sure of it. Prayers work fine, especially for us Archs.** **

****Your children will be safe from your ex and so will you be.** **

****End a prayer however you want, sweetheart.** **

****Gabriel** **


	2. Chapter 2

_To Gabriel_

_You’re my favorite angel and I want my mommy to be happy._

**Fan Frankie**

**Hey little man. You’re one of my favorite humans. Give your mom her phone back. It’s not nice to steal, kiddo.**

**Oh, and to Mommy Michelle, be on the lookout for tall, dark and handsome sometime in the next few days. He’ll be there, I’m sure of it! No, it’s not me. I’m neither tall, nor **dark. I am devastatingly handsome though.****

****Gabriel (The favorite angel of humanity)** **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Hey short stack,_

_I know you’re hearing this, Gabriel. Sam told us you’d opened up your ears to prayers and angel radio._

_Get your ass back here. We need your Grace to save the world._

****Hey Dick,** **

****Screw you.** **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Gabriel,_

_Dean told me he prayed to you. Remember last time I did so I told you to ignore him? Yeah, I guess now you understand why. He’s not happy with you._

_Sorry._

****Hey Sam,** **

****Don’t worry about your dick brother. He keeps annoying me and he’ll find out how bad an idea that is. Yet again, he has no sense of self preservation, so maybe not. Keep **yourself safe.**** **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_I pray to thee, Archangel Gabriel, for Judgement upon one of the flock._

_One of my fellow pastors has been abusing the children of our church. I accidentally found out, but the police aren’t doing anything after I called it in. These children need _protecting. Please send a sign that you will protect them and bring about justice to he who hurt them.__

__In the name of our Father, Amen_ _

******Pastor Paul** ** **

******No need to get so formal in your prayers to me, Paul. I hear you and will be visiting very soon. I would send you a pic of what I look like currently, but I have little practice **with new tech, unfortunately. You’ll know it’s me though, trust me. This one needs a more personal touch than a text message.**** ** **

********Keep giving me updates though. Prayer is fine, or you could just reply to this message. I’m fine either way.** ** ** **

********Gabriel** ** ** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's an actual story line from now on, mainly focusing between Gabriel and Pastor Paul. Also, a side plot between Sam and Gabriel in which Gabriel gets to stay in the know about the whole Winchester side of things going on. 
> 
> Face chats won't be added to this. Only texts and prayers. So, the pattern is 2 prayers answered, a text convo with Sam, a text convo with Paul. The chapters are probably going to be longer now because of this. Sam won't always be included ether. 
> 
> Prayers are in italics, Gabriel's texts are in bold, other people's texts are underlined.

_I pray to Gabriel, Angel of Justice,_

_Please help my sister. She’s been put in jail for a crime she didn’t commit and it just isn’t fair. Please try and get her out._

_Amen_

**Worried Warren**

**No can do. Well, I can do, I just choose not to. That murder she was committed for? Yeah, she did it. She did it without even feeling bad about it. She just doesn’t want to **go to jail.****

****It sucks to have a sibling who needs to be locked up. Hey, look at who I have for a brother. But that’s just something you need to learn to live with.** **

****Jail is like a long Time Out and your sister is going there for bad behavior. She will do her time.** **

****Gabriel** **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Angel Gabriel,_

_I can’t believe I am doing this, but one of my friends said I should try praying for good luck and decided what the hell._

_Legend tells that you play a horn. Please lend me strength so I don’t suck while playing my sax tonight at my recital._

_Thanks!_

_Jackson_

**Jammin' Jackson,**

**Ooh, yes I have a horn. Sometimes it’s not so much real as metaphorical, but I can play. Good luck man. Sax is an awesome instrument, bro. I’m sure you’ll do fine.**

**Gabriel (just got me a sax to play!)**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_Do you mind if we text? Praying to you all the time is getting kind of embarrassing. And you do have my number._

**Samshine!**

**Sure. Just reply to any of my messages and it will get to me. I got messenger.**

**...Speaking of, is it true you can do chats face to face on these phones? Damn, tech has changed so much since the flip phones I was used to.**

Hey!

Yeah it’s true. It’s called face time for obvious reasons.

**Ooh. Wanna try it?**

Sure!

**See you soon.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_I pray it is okay to just call you by name only. I need to know if the message was true or not._

_Amen_

**Paul the Pastor!**

**That’s fine. And yes, it’s true. Message me back. I’m in the middle of learning how to face time right now with a friend, so I can do that whole face thing. Sorry I haven’t **gotten to you just yet. I am currently recuperating and need a little time off, hence asking for updates on the children.****

**This will be a lot easier if you text me instead of praying to me. This feels real one sided right now.**

**But hey, thanks for asking since you weren’t sure.**

**Gabriel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of abuse starts getting more into the plot here. None of it graphic in any detail at all. It's just mentioned.

_To the Angel Gabriel._

_Please, please help me. I need to get out. I can’t stay here anymore, please...”_

**Angela,**

**Hey. You want him in one piece or do you want me to smite him? I will be happy either way. Delete this message as soon as you reply to it. Keep safe.**

**Gabriel**

?? Gabriel?!

Is this real? Because if it is, please keep him alive. I just want out.

**Consider it done. Delete now.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Gabriel,_

_Can you please tell mommy to get me a pony for Christmas?_

_From Howard_

**Hey Howard,**

**No can do. Your mom doesn’t have the money to keep one healthy and you don’t have the room. It would be unfair on your mom, the pony and after a bit yourself. **Sometimes life hurts, kid. Tell you what though, there’s a nice little place to learn to ride near where you live that can take you on as a pupil. You get the ponies, learn to **ride, and don’t need to spend half as much money. Everyone wins.** ****

********

********

**Gabriel.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Good news, Gabe!

We got Rowena on the team to fight Michael. She’s the most powerful witch on the planet. She’ll be a great asset.

**Good on you, Sammich. I’m glad things are looking up for you and TFW.**

You sure you don’t want to join?

**Yep. Doing my own thing right now.**

Okay. Have fun.

**Will do!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gabriel?

**Hello Pastor! I was wondering if I would ever hear from you!**

Is this a test of my faith?

**Hah, nope. This is me getting smitey. Seriously, nothing pisses me off more than child abusers. Especially if the abuse is sexual in nature.**

I am not sure you are actually the angel.

**Don’t blame you. Interesting fact though. Angels? We’re just as flawed as you humans.**

You said you would come here and show yourself.

**Yeah...**

**I will get there eventually. I don’t think your church would survive a visit from me right now. I need to get better control over my anger first. Just got done giving a different **abuser the lesson of his life.** **

****

****

You are...very violent.

**Hey, I am doling out justice for those who can’t get it other ways. The woman who prayed to me asked me to spare his life. I did. Nothing is going to save your fellow **pastor.** **

****

****

He is supposed to be a man of God.

**True. Seem to be working more for my dick of a brother. I recently found out Lucifer bust out of his cage again and is walking the Earth. Mind you, this really isn’t his **thing.** **

****

****

Is it the End of Times?

**I don’t know. But if it is, it’s not coming from Lucifer. It will be from alt!Michael. He destroyed his own world and is looking to bust into this one to destroy it to make it his **paradise. Apparently.** **

****

****

**I wonder what happened to our Mike? Hmm, maybe I should actually get in contact with Luci and ask him.**

**Paul? You there?**

I need to not be told anymore.

**Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. It was a bit much for me to take in as well. I’m still trying. TTYL. That does mean talk to you later, doesn’t it?**

Yes. Bye.

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_To the Angel Gabriel_

_Because I swear I will go through all angel names until something happens. Yo, Gabs, need a bit of help with getting a job. I have an interview in two days and really need the money._

_Amen_

**Annoying Ashleigh**

**Don’t call me Gabs. For that alone, no. Also, stop spamming prayers. You’ll get no help that way.**

**Gabriel.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_I’m not going to stop you know? Not until we get the right answer out of you. Get your butt back here and help us._

**Dicky Dean-o**

**Screw you. I can say no all I want and I will keep saying it until I feel differently about it. You aren’t going to change my mind.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe, did you answer another one of Dean’s prayers?

He’s being a grump over you again. Saying you don’t even know what’s at stake.

**Hey, I know exactly what’s at stake for him, and it has nothing to do with me. I have no obligation to help.**

We could use your help, though.

**Well, you’ll get my help no sooner than when I decide to give it, not when you and your brother decide to take it from me!**

Gabe? Gabriel??

Ugh, fine. Talk later then.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Paulie, you there?**

Can you please not call me Paulie? It is giving me flashes to bad 90’s movies...

**Haha! Got it, Pastrami.**

Pastrami?

**Yeah, yummier than Pastor.**

You are...weird.

**I’m an angel. We’re all weird to humans. Though my stint as a Pagan God probably had something to do with that.**

A pagan God?

**Yeah, I made myself Loki for a long time. Recently stopped roughly, oh, 7 years ago.**

A trickster?!

**What better way to give out justice as a God that is not of justice? Just desserts. Learn your lesson, you get off with your life intact, if not...well.**

Wait...angels can kill humans?

**Yes. Well, I can anyway. And the rest of us Archs. And some deaths happen accidentally, by seeing our true forms. Mostly it’s a no-no, but I have special privilege given my purpose.**

Yes, of course.

**And the rules don’t seem to apply much anymore since I got back. Don’t ask me what happened, I have no idea. That story went in one ear and right out the other as my brain wasn’t processing new info at the time.**

What happened?

**To me? Oh, you know, 7 years of torture.**

Continuously?!

**Uh, yeah. I did say I needed a bit of time out to recuperate didn’t I? Not exactly doing too well after that little stint.**

**Reason I am not going to your church right away, even if I want to smite this bastard to hell for hurting children. The rest of your church doesn’t deserve that.**

Sounds like you need justice for yourself.

**My torturer is dead. I finally found the power to smite his demonic ass. Didn’t really help...mainly because I was sold into slavery by people I trusted. They are still out there.**

Is there anything I can do?

**Know how to take on Tricksters? Like, real ones? One god, 3 demi-gods.**

...My life has gotten too strange.

**Hah, yeah. I’m 7 years BEHIND on tech. How do you think I feel getting out of that hellhole only to find everything different and I am having trouble catching back up.**

**I was always on top of things like this and now I am way behind.**

It sounds like you have spent a lot of time on Earth.

**Been here longer than I had been in Heaven by this point. I prefer it here. What can I say, I love humans. You’re much more fun than angels.**

**Point is, I’m not going to get justice for myself. It’s left me feeling things I don’t like very much. And I get no closure for the damage done to me.**

Closure may still be gained.

**I’m not forgiving them. They sold me for profit. They are**

They are what?

You still there?

**Sorry, got to go. Talk later!**

Okay. Good luck with your closure.

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only two conversations in this chapter. A long one with Paul and a short one with Sam. Gabriel is not in the right state of mind right now to field prayers. He's just trying to look after himself as best he can with what he's going through.

**Can I ask you something?**

Gabriel?

**Yes.**

Are you okay? You left in quite a hurry last message.

**Not really. I don’t think I’ll ever be okay again.**

What happened?

**I think I had a panic attack**

Given you just got out of an extremely traumatic extended period of time, I would think that is normal.

**Probably. Not exactly what I wanted to ask you about.**

**Well, not entirely anyway.**

What is it you want to know?

**How do you stop them?**

Panic attacks? You can find something that grounds you. That can help during them or if lucky stop one before it really takes hold.

You can find out what triggers them in you and figure out what to do from that information.

Once one really starts though, you just have to ride through it. Like I said, grounding helps.

**What are grounding things?**

A friend talking to you, some like to be hugged or their hand held, some need to be taken to a quiet dark place to ride through it in private, some have small rituals to try and calm down before it really takes off which sometimes works and sometimes doesn’t. It’s different for everyone.

**Aww, crap. I kind of blew through my reserves of Grace during that one. I am not going to be any good for anything if that happens every time.**

Reserves?

**Yeah. I was kind of...**

**It was taken from me forcefully while I was in Asmodick’s oh so ungentle hands.**

Asmodick?

**Asmodeus. Prince of Hell, the least of four. Total dickbag. I kind of miss Crowley. Say what you want about Hell, at least when he was at his best, he was a good king. He disappeared and never came back. Last I heard he sacrificed his life to save the world.**

The king of hell with a noble sacrifice for people?

**Like I said, he was a good King. Don’t mistake that for a good person, he wasn’t.**

This is very...enlightening.

**Hah, yeah. You know you’re screwed when demons do the noble sacrifice while the angels are the ones trying to destroy everything. Well, alt versions anyway.**

**Things are really quiet lately. I’m kind of worried and don’t have the juice to go up and check on Heaven.**

**I’m not even sure if I would be welcome.**

Don’t force yourself until you’re ready. You will just hurt yourself.

**Yeah, got that.**

Okay.

**Well thanks for the not very helpful advice. Guess I’ll just have to find ways to control what I do during panic attacks if they continue to affect me.**

You’re welcome.

Have you been having any other negative effects?

**Well, so low on juice I need to sleep so nightmares I have become well acquainted with. Can’t wait until I am up on power. No more sleep.**

**Sometimes I forget I am out and end up finding the smallest space in a room possible, bury myself in it and forget how to speak until it passes.**

Forget how to speak?

**Yeah, my mouth was sewn shut. During those periods, I keep feeling like the stitches are still in and I can’t open my mouth.**

I’m sorry to hear that. I can’t imagine how much that would hurt.

**A lot.**

**Aaand it’s getting hard to see the screen right now. Damn stupid human emotions. How do you deal with this every day of your short lives?**

We’re born with them.

**Yeah, well, angels have emotions too, just...not like this. We don’t have physical bodies. We can’t do things the human way.**

How are you speaking to me without fingers?

**I found my vessel and have been living in it since.**

Vessel?

**A human strong enough to hold an angel. Very rare to find ones strong enough to hold an arch.**

Possession?

**Permission is asked for and given. Angels need consent. Demons are the ones that just take over.**

**There are charms and seals to keep demons out though.**

**Best way to go is tattooing it somewhere on your body.**

Is it possible that Pastor Robert is possessed by a demon?

**That the name of the one that’s hurt the kids?**

Yes.

**Dunno. Has he acted different since you found out?**

No.

**Then not likely. A demon would flaunt taking over a man of the cloth. It wouldn’t hide. And you’d likely be dead.**

Oh...

**Yeah, sorry. He’s just a bad human masquerading as a good one. It happens.**

I asked our Senior Pastor Henry if I can work with the children now that Robert is working on taking over sermon and day to day jobs around the church.

I also do time on confession and counselling.

**Is that how you found out? Through confession or counselling.**

Yes. I can’t talk of that further though.

**Yeah I know. Confidential.**

**That’s why the cops didn’t do anything isn’t it? You couldn’t give them the proper info and thought it a joke or something.**

Yes.

**You know, in counselling if it hurts the children or if the children start harming themselves, it’s alright to tell.**

I know.

**It was confession then. You do know I am one of God’s angels, right?**

I am beginning to actually believe that.

Can I see what you look like? Or your vessel as the case is.

**Okay, wait a sec.**

**...**

** Gabe **

**There I am. Horrible picture I just took, but I am not much in the mood to smile and I keep on going through sudden crying fits. So ignore the blotchy eyes.**

If you had looked happy, I would be upset you were lying to me.

**Hah, yeah. Well, that’s me.**

Thank you.

**No probs.**

I need to go now. It’s lunchtime and I am being called away.

**Yeah, that’s fine. Go eat.**

Bye Gabriel.

**Yeah, talk later Paul.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hey, do you have panic attacks?**

Wow, just come right out and say that.

**Do you?**

Well, given all I’ve been through? Yeah, Gabe, I do.

**Oh, good.**

...Good?!

**Oh, not good you have them. I mean good that it makes me feel less alone.**

You started having panic attacks?

**Yeah.**

I’m sorry.

**So am I.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to make two more different dialogue types for Angel Radio for this chapter.
> 
> ~ Anything between tildes and in bold is Gabriel ~  
> \- Anything in between dashes and in italics is Castiel -
> 
> Also, instead of the normal 4 things, in this chapter there is 5. Two with Sam, one prayer, one conversation with Castiel and one with Paul.

_To Gabriel_

_My Dad can’t walk anymore. Can you make him better?_

**Desmond**

**Sorry, I don’t do healing right now. But I can give you the name of another angel who might be able to help, though it may take him a while to get to where you are. Pray for Castiel. I will tell him I sent you :)**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ Hey Castiel, my best young bro. Gonna send you on a healing errand. ~**

_\- Gabriel? Why did you tell a child I would heal his father from paralysis? –_

**~ Because I can’t do it myself right now. Trying to save up on my very low rations of Grace ~**

_\- He’s in Vermont –_

**~ Yes, I know where he is. Go and do my job for me, kiddo. ~**

_\- Don’t call me kiddo. –_

**~ But you’re my kid brother. I get to call you kiddo. ~**

_\- Fine, I will go to Vermont. If you speak to the Winchesters. –_

**~ Bad deal, I speak all the time to Sam and reply to some of Dean’s whining. ~**

_\- In person, Gabriel. –_

**~ They come to me, I don’t go to them. ~**

_\- They need your help. –_

**~ No, they want my help because I am easier to deal with for them than Lucifer. But guess what? Lucifer here is the better bet. I’m too low in juice to be of much help at all. ~**

_\- They would much prefer you. –_

**~ Yeah, got that. Too bad for them. Lucifer or bust. ~**

_\- ...I am going to start driving to Vermont. I will tell them what you said. –_

**~ Good. Maybe they’ll listen when the message comes from you. Good luck bro! ~**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sent Cass to Vermont on an errand to heal some kid’s dad from paralysis?

**Yep! Can’t do it myself and I generally don’t ignore kid’s that pray to me.**

You could have said no to the kid.

**Well, then I would give him your number and have you explain why I won’t do it.**

What do you do when the parent dies and they pray to you?

**Explain Heaven to them. And that includes if the kid’s parent goes to Hell. Kids want to be supported and given hope, not hear about their parent burning in Hell for all eternity.**

...Why is that sweet?

**Because I am sweet, Samster.**

Haha, well thanks to you I have to suffer through the one being in all reality that I can’t forgive or forget. So thanks.

**I don’t have the Grace, Sam. I can’t do it.**

Then rest and power back up.

**I’m trying.**

Then try harder!

**...Screw you, Sammy.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uuuuugh, why do I feel like everything I do right now is wrong?**

What happened?

**I think I just had a written session of my trauma is greater than yours to one of Luci’s victims.**

**...I have no idea what Lucifer did to him, but I do know it was bad. It was still unfair of me.**

I think you just got out of your own trauma situation and are still extremely sensitive about it.

**Yeah, well, that’s true.**

**I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.**

Have you tried apologising to the one you were talking to?

**...Not yet. I don’t think I’d be able to not go into it again right now.**

If you need time to calm down first, then take that time.

**But I was on good terms with him and now that’s ruined and I might not get it back if I wait...**

Then you may end up getting into it again.

**I know! Like I said, I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.**

**Nothing makes sense.**

**This stupid torture is getting in the way of everything! I don’t even know what’s worse, it having happened or the way it affects me now it’s over.**

You’ll figure that one out on your own given a little time.

**Stop being reasonable! I’m not in the mood for it.**

**Why am I suddenly so angry?!**

You spent years stuck in a situation where you weren’t able to get angry and keep yourself safe.

**Are you counselling me?**

In a way. I can’t begin to understand what it is you have gone through, but I can try to help using human means and try to fit them to your situation.

**...Please don’t confuse Grace for other things. It gets real awkward, real fast.**

I have been thinking of it as an angelic form of a soul. It is your being, is it not?

**...Sort of? It’s hard to explain to people who don’t have it. Which would be everything but angels.**

**Well, and Nephilem.**

I thought there were no Nephilem left.

**One, his name is Jack. Guess whose kid he is?**

Given that message, there is only one angel I can think of and I am now worried for the world.

**Nah, don’t be. Jack from what I have heard takes after his human mother and is a total sweetheart. Also, he’s being raised by humans who have been hurt badly by Lucifer.**

**He’ll see soon enough what his bio dad’s really like. They’re probably going to meet soon.**

You know the strangest people.

**Of course. I’m one of them.**

**Also, that would mean you are strange too.**

Maybe I am strange.

**Hah! Never be boring that way.**

**Anyway, I’ve got to go. I’m feeling calm again now.**

Go apologise.

**Yeah, I will.**

Good luck, Gabriel.

**Yeah, thanks! See ya later, Paul.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, sorry about earlier.**

Gabe? Sorry for what?

**For making you have to use Lucifer. For not being strong enough to help, myself. For kind of maybe yelling at you earlier.**

You were yelling? I thought you were upset, not angry.

**Yeah, I was. A bit of both actually. But still, I didn’t mean to be mean.**

Well, I think me and Dean decided to go with Lucifer anyway. Rowena has found his signature and is going to meet him. With a roofie strong enough to work on an archangel.

**Ouch.**

**Well, good luck. And sorry.**

Stop apologising. If anyone should be it’s me. We keep ignoring what you went through and that’s wrong.

**...Yeah. Well, I gotta go and lie down. Today is giving me a headache.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a homicidal person with a gun (not a school shooting) and a suicidal person in it. Gabriel does not take it well at all and goes into a mess of a rant of what he wants to do to this shooter. In the big mass of caps lock there, it is filled with spelling mistakes, missing letters and swearing. 
> 
> I am being so mean to him right now...
> 
> But Paul is there to weather the storm. Sort of.
> 
> Also, in this story (and all my stories for that matter,) Castiel is Autistic. He's the only Autistic angel.

_Gabriel,_

_Give me the strength to go through with my plan._

**Mark,**

**What the hell are you doing, you idiot! No. You don’t get to kill anyone, least of all for such a stupid reason as ‘she hurt me, so I’ll hurt her’. People like you make me sick. Do it and I will personally drag your ass to Hell. And trust me, you don’t want that.**

**Gabriel, Archangel of Justice.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is a prayer to Gabriel, I think._

_Please give me a sign that life is still worth it. I can’t take the bullying anymore..._

_Amen_

**Francis,**

**Life is still worth it. And this is your sign. You’re getting a text message from the Messenger here, so take it to heart. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. You are a good person. You don’t deserve Hell. It sure won’t stop the hurt. It will make it worse. There is nothing wrong with your name. There is nothing wrong with red hair. There is nothing wrong with wearing glasses. There is nothing wrong with you that would be worth such a high price as your life taken before its time, especially by your own hand.**

**I can however do something to those bullies of yours. I can put the fear of God and Hell into them. If they don’t stop, send me another prayer.**

**Gabriel, the Messenger.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You busy?

**Not really, but not much in the mood for anything right now...**

Why not?

**Ever tried stopping a homicide and a suicide with nothing but text messages?**

**Here’s a hint, it’s hard.**

Wow :O

How many of those do you get?

**Not many. These are the first lot I got since getting out of Hell.**

**On the same day too.**

**Figures.**

You okay?

**Do I sound okay?**

Yeah, I know, stupid question. Sorry.

**Not your fault. I just hope it worked.**

Well, good luck with that. I hope it worked out too.

**Yeah. I’m just going to go now.**

Bye Gabe.

**Yeah, bye.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you yell on the internet?**

Generally, yelling is written down in text as caps lock.

**Ah, okay. Can I yell at you?**

Why?

**Bad day. It’s not really safe for me to lose my temper outside the written word.**

**Even now when low on juice, I can still do some major damage, because anger exacerbates power.**

That happens in humans too.

What happened?

**Some stupid guy with a grudge and a gun decided he wanted to shoot a woman for turning him down.**

**He prayed to me to give him strength to go through with it.**

**Me.**

**I hold domain over Justice and he prayed something like that to ME.**

I can understand your anger and it doesn’t seem misplaced.

**After that I got someone who is suicidal praying to me to ask if life was still worth it.**

**So now I’ve got all these horrible, negative emotions just writhing around inside of me and no good way to deal with them.**

**And if I don’t deal with them, things are going to get messy, because my Grace will escape my control and will do something stupid, like level the building around me.**

**Uuuugh, I’m so angry. Just...it is even overriding the damned sadness.**

Write down what you want to do to the shooter. In caps.

**Okay, but I will be swearing.**

That is not as unexpected as it would have been if you had said that to me earlier.

**Hah, yeah. Alright.**

**Why am I hesitant to do this?**

You’re worried you’ll get out of control. This is a controlled environment. You can’t hurt me here. And I know you’re not angry with me.

**Control...**

**Okay, I’ll tell you what I want to do to the little bastard.**

Please do.

**CAPS ON. THIS LOOKS WEIRD.**

It is the best we can do to signify a raised voice.

**YEAH GOT THAT.**

**YOU WAN TOT KNOW WHAT I WOUDL DO TO THAT LITTLE CWARDLY BASTARD? FIRST I WOUDL FLY MY ASS TO ARKANSAS WHERE HE LIVES. I WOUD GRAB THAT GUN OTU OF HIS HANDS, TWIST IT INTO A PRETZEL AND SLAM IT DOWN SO HARD ON HIS HEAD IT GETS STUCK THERE. THEN I WOUDL RIP HIS FUCKIGN THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE HANDS RIP HIS SOUL FROM HSI BODY AND TORTURE HIM MYSELF. I WOUDL OBLITERATE HIM COMPLETELY IF I DIDN’T WANT HIM TO SUFFER FOR EVEN DARIGN TO PRAY TO ME WITH SOMETHIGN AS SICK AS THIS.I AHTE PEOPLE LIEK THIS FUCKIGN ASSHOLE. HATE IT. AND I’M SO FUCKIGN ANGRY I JUST WANT TO**

Gabriel?

You just want to what?

**Oops. Umm, you’ll have to change the number my name is under, Paul. I may have destroyed my phone. Thankfully, I got two here, just in case I accidentally broke one.**

**Seriously, these things are so fragile.**

**Also, I am so glad phones now come with inbuilt keyboards.**

**And I am calmer now. Still angry but not...**

Out of control angry?

**Yeah, that.**

Do you want to talk about the suicidal person now?

**...I shouldn’t be angry at her. Usually those sorts of prayers don’t make me angry. This is the first one I got since getting out of my own little personal hell and I guess it hit me harder than I thought it would.**

**Bullying victim. Mostly just verbal, but getting physical. And I just listened to her wanting to kill herself because of it and all I could think of was that I just went through worse and I don’t want to die.**

**I want to get better. And I don’t even know if that is possible or not.**

**And it hurts to know that I can’t really do anything except field prayers to others to help. No one but Cassie is answering my prayers.**

**I need to know what happened. I’m worried sick right now. But Cassie isn’t telling me.**

**Ugh, bet that’s the influence of the Winchesters...**

**He’s probably the most open angel there is, mainly because the boy can’t say a convincing lie and is very literal in thinking.**

**Sweet Autistic child.**

Cassie?

**Oh, yeah, nickname. Castiel.**

Ah. I wasn’t aware angels could be autistic.

**Just him. My favourite little bro. Aggressively loyal if he likes you and a fierce warrior. He used to be in charge of a Garrison until he decided to side with humans during the apocalypse against both Michael and Lucifer and was cut off.**

**Last I heard, he’s not welcome in Heaven anymore, but he prefers being here on Earth guarding the Winchesters. So, no huge loss to him.**

What is Heaven like?

**Honestly? It’s been so long and so much has happened that I can’t actually tell you that. From what I heard from Cassie, it has changed a lot since last I was there.**

**While the tech down here has changed a lot, people and places haven’t. Earth is pretty much the same as it was when I was taken away 7 years ago.**

**But I can tell you last I was there, it was beautiful. The Garden was in full season, human souls had begun to take up residence in their personal heavens. We were for the most part happy. Except for Lucifer, who was making Michael’s life a nightmare. Those two just wouldn’t quit fighting. I hate fighting. I can’t stand it.**

That sounds hard to cope with.

**Cope? I didn’t cope. I ran off to Earth and stayed here to get away from it.**

**Haven’t been back once since.**

**They all thought I was dead. How, I don’t know, considering there is only one way to kill an Archangel and nothing on Earth could do it. Except maybe Dad, who snuck down here himself.**

**My greatest talent seems to be faking my death.**

**And wow, okay, I am now much less angry than I was.**

**You, Pastrami Paul, are a miracle worker.**

No, I’m not. Just a normal human doing what I do.

**Yeah. Still, it sucks to be affected so much for something like this and not being able to find help. So, thanks anyway.**

You’re welcome.

**I think I’m going to sit down and read something right now. Something fun, light and hilarious.**

I will leave you to it.

And thank you for trusting me enough to try and help you.

I know that can’t be easy for you right now.

**Yeah, but considering everything’s hard right now, that isn’t saying much.**

**See ya Paul**

Bye Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally manages to get on topic with Paul and has a rare good day.

_To Gabriel,_

_Can you tell my daddy to stop being mean to me?_

_Sarah_

**Hey Sarah!**

**Sure I can, I will see what I can do to make your dad be less mean. Don’t expect a miracle though. People like your dad can’t always change, unless they choose to. So, it is up to him whether he changes or not. But, I will do all I can to make him change.**

**Wish the both of us luck!**

**Gabriel**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I pray to thee, Gabriel, messenger of God_

_A pastor under me is acting odd. I am worried for him and what it could mean. Please see if there is anything you can do to make him stay on the right path._

_Amen_

**Senior Pastor Henry!**

**Wow, this is unexpected! Is it Robert or Paul you are worrying about? Because don’t worry about Paul, if it is him. I am having chats with him about something that I am not sure I should tell you, but is to do with your church. Paul will be updated on the problem, so don’t worry about that.**

**So, if you are worried about him straying, don’t. It’s the complete opposite. He’s helping me deal with a...problem I am currently facing of a more human nature.**

**I have never talked to Robert, and never gotten a prayer I remember from him either. I don’t know him, only Paul.**

**But, thanks for worrying about him! You’re a good man.**

**Keep up the good work, pastor.**

**Gabriel**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aww, crap!**

**I forgot to message you again after I got a new phone.**

**This is my new number by the way! I kind of accidentally destroyed my old phone and needed to get a new one.**

**Sorry if you’ve been trying to call. You haven’t been messaging, or if you have, I haven’t received them.**

Oh, shit, Gabe! Sorry, I’ve been busy. We captured Lucifer and he is currently a resident in our dungeon.

Me and Dean are currently looking for the Seal of Solomon to open the rift to get Mom and Jack.

**Ouch, bet Luci isn’t a happy camper at the moment.**

Nope, he’s constantly yelling in his True Voice, so I have a constant headache. So my phone has been off.

**You okay?**

Yeah, decided to go for a jog outside to get away from him for a bit.

It’s a nice day today here in Kansas.

**Well, you enjoy your alone time outside with the nature and clear your head of Lucifer for a bit.**

Will do! I’ll call you later, Gabe.

**Sure thing, Samwise.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Your senior pastor prayed to me today to give you a message to stay on the right path and not stray away.**

**How sweet is that?**

**Though, mind you, it could have been Robert he was worried about, which would make more sense.**

**But I have been taking up a lot of your time to whine about myself and my problems, while the poor children are suffering...**

**Hmm, I should really get back to that. I’m feeling good today.**

I can see that. You are being very talkative today.

And Senior Pastor Henry is probably worried over my messaging you because I am on my phone a lot more than I used to be.

He probably thinks there’s someone special in my life.

**Hey! I am a special someone in your life.**

True, but I am not going to woo or end up in marriage with you. I said I was talking to a man outside the church. I think he thinks I am gay and he is old.

**Ah, say no more.**

**I still have no idea where you people get that homosexuality is a sin.**

**It’s not. Hell, I’ve had sex with guys. And I have a very male vessel.**

You have had sex?

**Paul, I have starred in porn. Yes, I have had sex. There is nothing sinful about sex.**

**Rape though, that one is a sin.**

I believe in consent.

**Yes, I can tell. That’s always good to know.**

Why can I picture you as a porn star?

**Hahaha! Got you thinking about it now? Lusty young man!**

Not in that way.

**What other way is there? And why are we talking sex?**

You changed the topic when I brought up marriage.

**Oh...yes, the whole gay thing.**

**It’s not a sin. Hell, Dad is Bi. God has sex with men.**

**There is your bit of scripture for the day. Learn it, live it.**

I really didn’t need to know. And I don’t really care about sex all that much.

**Bless your little Demi ass. Let’s change the topic because I could go on for quite a while about this.**

That sounds like a good idea...

**So, updates on the children? I’ve been so focused on myself I haven’t even asked you that before, I don’t think.**

They are doing as well as they possibly can.

I didn’t get them off of Robert, but he is so busy when not with the children, he doesn’t have that much time with them, and it is always at a time I can supervise.

And Henry wants me to supervise, to get used to being around that many children at once.

**Ah, so it looks like he is ready to hand them over, but is in a teaching phase.**

**That’s good. Make sure you get those kids away from Robert.**

I am trying as best I can and it is going slowly.

I am only one human, Gabriel.

**Ouch. Yeah, I get that.**

**And I am getting a message from a friend who says it is urgent.**

**With them urgent can mean anything from oops, I accidentally locked myself outside to the world is going to end, so I better go and answer their call.**

Okay, good luck with the maybe end of the world.

**Yeah, good luck with the children. You’re doing well so far.**

**See ya, Paul.**

Bye Gabriel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I have dubbed this chapter the non emergency one :P
> 
> Also, Castiel didn't tell the Winchesters that he kind of got engaged.

**~ Yo, Cassie, you there? ~**

_\- Yes. Why? –_

**~ Dean has been trying to reach you and can’t get in contact. You okay? ~**

_\- I am fine. I am talking to Djinn about an ingredient for the spell to open rifts to other worlds. –_

**~ Oh. I’ll make sure to tell the Winchesters then. Why not get in contact with them, though? ~**

_\- There isn’t anywhere to plug in my phone. The battery died. –_

**~ Pfff, okay, I’ll tell them you’ll be out of contact until you’re in a place with electricity. ~**

_\- Yes. Thank you, Gabriel. –_

**~ Yeah, no problem, little bro. ~**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel, did you get in contact with him?

**Yep, tell Dean to stop spamming me with prayers please, it’s giving me a headache.**

**I just got out of a convo with him. He’s stuck in the lands of the Djinn with no electricity and his phone’s battery went flat.**

**Nothing bad is happening. He’s 100% fine. His bartering skills must be better than I remembered.**

Hah, not really. But he has a lot more strength and talent with things the Djinn might want or need that we as humans don’t, so he was the best bet.

**Yeah, he’ll also be immune to their dream states, so there’s that.**

True.

Yeah, Dean is yelling at me to make sure 100% that Cass is fine.

**Uuuugh, YES he is fine. He’s happy even.**

**He’s probably having a nice working vacation away from America, where everything seems to go down all the time.**

**I’ll tell you if he gets in trouble.**

Okay, thanks. Dean’s calmed down a bit. Don’t hold your breath over him not spamming you with prayers though.

Why he doesn’t message you like I do is beyond me.

**Because he knows the constant praying annoys me, that’s why.**

Yeah, sorry.

**Nah, I will throw him into a wall and remind him that even depowered and smaller than him in my vessel I can still kick his ass to heaven and back.**

**How’s the Lucifer situation going?**

Well, good news is he’s stopped singing constantly. Mainly because we gagged him.

**Haha, about time someone gagged him. Keep it on him at all times.**

...Yeah.

**Shit, sorry. Aaaand I’m being messaged. Talk later.**

Okay. Later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel? I don’t know if you’re there or not right now, but things just kind of escalated.

**What happened?**

One of the children went missing. I don’t know if Robert has anything to do with it or she just ran off.

**Oh, shit. Was she at the church?**

Yes. We are having a bake sale today. I was on break.

**I really wish I had enough energy to fly there, but right now I can’t. What’s her name? She might start praying. Or I might be able to find her with my awesome angel magic.**

Magic?

**Hah, not really, but it is an inbuilt thing to know people.**

Her name is Hilary Wilkins.

**Huh, got her. Not far from you.**

**Yeah, she ran off. She’s on her way back. No emergency.**

Oh, thank God for that.

**Hey! Not God.**

Hah, thank you Gabriel. I’ll tell her parents she is on her way back.

**Will you tell them how you know?**

I’m a pastor. I’ll tell them an angel told me.

**...You’re lucky you’re in the right profession for that to work and not get you locked up.**

That is very true, unfortunately.

**I’ll let you get back to selling yummy things. And now I’m hungry.**

I’ll let you go get something to eat. Thanks for your help.

**Nah, it’s okay. All emergencies today have been false calls.**

**If you’re wondering my friend called me to let me know Cassie had gone off the radar.**

**He’s bartering with Djinn in a place with no electricity. His phone went dead.**

**But he is doing fine, no emergency there.**

**Like here.**

Oh, Hilary just turned back up. And she’s fine.

Thank you again, Gabriel.

**No problem. Doing what I can when I can with what little I have right now.**

**Feels good to be helpful, even if it is by using basic abilities that I don’t need to expend Grace on.**

**So hey, I’m still feeling good.**

**I’ll leave you to your bake sale, while I go get lunch.**

Okay. Bye.

**See ya.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, today is full of non emergencies!**

**Some kid just ran off. Had to let a Pastor of her church know she’s fine and on her way back.**

A pastor?

**Yeah, he’s been in cahoots with me for a while now.**

**We’re working on helping the kids get under his care so they’re looked after right.**

Oh, that’s nice. Hope that goes well.

**Yeah. So far, so good.**

**And I am off to go eat something.**

**Hunger sucks, man.**

Lunch sounds good. Think I’ll do the same.

Thanks for letting us know Cass is fine.

**Yeah no problem.**

**See ya, Sam.**

Bye Gabe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Sam-a-lam!**

**Sam?**

**Sammy? Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam?**

**Huh, guess you’re not at your phone right now...**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yo, Dean-o you there?**

***pokes the angry bear***

**No?**

**Where is everyone?**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~ Cassie, please answer me as soon as you hear this prayer ~**

**~ Cassie? ~**

**~ Castiel! What are you all doing?! ~**

**~ Fuck! ~**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!**

Gabriel?

**I’m freaking out right now!**

I can see that. Why?

**No one will answer me.**

They might be busy, or their phones not in a range to pick up signals.

**That wouldn’t stop PRAYERS, Pastor.**

Oh. Castiel is gone too, I take it?

**Yeah. Shit, where are they?!**

Okay, first, take a deep breath, before you have a full blown panic attack.

***breathes***

***breathes some more***

**Okay... Not calm, but not tearing my hair out in anxiety any more...**

Good. Now, what were your friends doing before they all disappeared?

**Umm, they were**

**Oh!**

**I am an idiot.**

**And now I am going to continue the panic, because I have no way of getting in contact with any of them until they get back and I have no idea if any of them are still alive.**

**What if they all get killed in their mission to save their mom and Jack?!**

You have no way of knowing until they get back from their rescue mission.

**Shit! Yeah, this isn’t helping my freak out any.**

**Can I just...**

**Shit, I am feeling really alone right now.**

**Why didn’t they tell me they were going to start on their little mission?**

Maybe they thought you wouldn’t be interested?

**But that’s stupid!**

**I’m so damn confused and anxious and now I am wondering if I should try and pray to Lucifer to see if he is still here or not.**

**They need an archangel to power the stupid spell and they were using him.**

**Last I heard, he was taking up a seat in their personal dungeon.**

Are you sure there is no one else that would know about it you could contact?

**Not that I re oh! Rowena, of course!**

**She’s a witch and probably had to stay on this side to keep the spell active.**

**Pretty sure Sam once gave me her number!**

**Hold on a sec.**

**Yes! Okay, I will leave you to your sleep.**

**Sorry if I woke you up!**

It’s okay. You needed to calm down.

You can message me whenever you need to.

**Aww, you care.**

**Okay, well, I am going to go have a chat with a witch!**

Have fun?

**Hah, unlikely.**

**But thanks.**

**Nighty night, Paul.**

Good night Gabriel.


	12. Chapter 12

_To Angel Gabriel,_

_My Daddy is wanting to marry a lady I don’t like. Can you stop him, please?_

_Amen_

**Hey, Andy!**

**Sorry buddy, no can do. I’m not going to interrupt in love. And as far as I can tell, they are in love with each other.**

**I know it sucks that your dad doesn’t love your mom anymore, but people can love more than one person.**

**You’ll understand better when you’re a grown-up yourself.**

**Gabriel**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I pray to Gabriel,_

_If you exist, please bless me and my husband with a child. Please. We have been trying for two years with no results and we are both more than ready to start a family with each other._

_Thank you_

**Theresa,**

**Consider yourself blessed. I hope you and the hubby spend a long life together, happy with your child.**

**Gabriel**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, good news!**

**Rowena has Lucifer very much contained and my big bro’s mouth is gagged. Still, haha!**

**Also, I have the use of my wings back! I don’t know if it was the panic or what, but I got a boost big enough to gain back flight capabilities.**

**So, I am on prayer duties today. Just little things. Some can be answered in text only.**

**Got a couple to bless with a child to get to. Thankfully, that doesn’t waste too much Grace to do. I have enough to get there and back again.**

**Maybe we should meet in person somewhere?**

Hello, Gabriel.

Meeting would be good.

I’m a little busy right now though. Please try again later in the afternoon.

**Okay, sure thing. I’ll try again then.**

**Hope everything is going well.**

Fine, just a little busy, that’s all.

I need to go.

Talk later

**Bye, Paul**

Bye

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Senior Pastor Henry!**

**Just a quick little message for you.**

**Don’t be too harsh on Paul if he is a bit tired today and a bit slower in his duties.**

**I may have contacted him very early in the morning due to a personal problem he helped me sort out.**

**And no, before your mind goes there and it probably was, it’s not a sexual thing. Head out of the gutter, Pastor!**

**Gabriel.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel needed a push. He definitely got one.

_Umm, to Gabriel?_

_Can you please give me a sign that God exists? I just...I really need it right now._

_Amen_

**Heya Brett**

**Look out the window. I hope the sign I left you is big enough.**

**Gabriel, Messenger of God.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I Pray to Gabriel, Bringer of Joy_

_Please let my daughter’s birthday be a success. I rarely get to see her for work and this year I have been tasked with the celebrations._

_Thank you_

**Uri,**

**I hope your daughter’s birthday went off well and without a hitch. I was a little late for this one, sorry. Try praying before the party instead of during it next time. You did your best for such a hard working father though, so I may have left a little something for you. Get your daughter something nice for me.**

**Gabriel.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_Please let this seasons hunt be a success..._

**Gabriel!**

**A namesake! I wish your hunt well and that you get enough meat to last through the winter. Watch out for a few deer and a ton of rabbits this season.**

**The Archangel you are named after :P**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel?

**Pastor Paul! Hey.**

It’s been a week.

I was getting worried.

**Ah, no need.**

**My Grace is in overdrive right now and I find myself with an overabundance of energy to burn.**

**So, I have been flying around answering some good prayers.**

**Not quite ready for the bad ones yet, but I am definitely getting there.**

That’s good to hear.

**So! What can I do for you?**

Can you tell me something recent you’ve done?

**Okay...**

**Earlier today some guy asked me for a sign God existed. I lit up lights on a billboard on the wall across from his living room window and set it going without a power source they will be able to find spelling out God Exists.**

**Then I asked him through text if it was a big enough sign.**

Heh

**Okay, Paul, what’s wrong?**

Robert got one of the girls alone.

**...**

**I am going to smite his ass so hard, he’ll think Hell a walk in the damn park.**

I didn’t notice he had taken her away alone until I turned back.

The other children were there, doing craft with me while the parents socialize.

It was pretty clear something bad happened to her when she was with him, but she refuses to say anything.

She wanted to go home, because she felt sick.

I feel I am failing these children.

**No! You aren’t failing them at all, Paul.**

**You’re trying to protect them from a very bad man.**

**You can’t be everywhere and you can’t have all of them in line of sight every second.**

**You did nothing wrong, he was just able to get to one of them when you turned your back.**

Gabriel, I need to tell the Senior Pastor.

I can’t keep doing this.

I need help.

**...**

**I know, and that’s on me.**

**While I am strong enough, I need to keep a calm head and I can’t do that right now.**

**Will Henry let on that he knows?**

**Will he confront Robert?**

More than likely, yes.

**Then don’t tell him.**

**Robert will either make sure the story is twisted somehow and make you sound like the bad guy or he will run.**

**And I think this is something you and your flock of humans need to see done right.**

**Especially the parents to the children hurt.**

**With any luck, since I am definitely getting there, I will be ready in one or two weeks.**

**Can you hold out until then?**

**Please?**

Two weeks and then I tell.

**Okay.**

**You want to meet for lunch with me and vent?**

Do you mind?

**Nope, you can even throw punches if you like.**

**Though, fair warning, you will break your hand on my body.**

Warning heard and taken into consideration.

Thank you.

**No problem!**

**Little cafe on the corner then?**

Yes. Rosie’s.

**Meet you there.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one comes with a non con/rape trigger warning. Gabriel actually talks a bit about what happened to him in this one. He is not a happy angel in this one. The girl and what happened to her is discussed a little.
> 
> Also, no, I don't consider this a crossover with the MCU. I do think this would make Loki a lot stronger because of the people who love his character. Hell, even those who hate his character :P He's got people believing in him, even if it is a fictional version of him.

_Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki_

**WTF?!**

**Okay, Jamie, just a little bit of advice here. Stop praying to Loki, please.**

**He is back, so I am now not him any longer and so should NOT be getting your masturbatory thoughts. Please stop.**

**Thanks!**

**Not Loki**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_Please let my college application be accepted. I need to get out of the house._

**Holly,**

**I’m sure you did fine. You’re smart and will be successful if you put your mind to it. Don’t lose hope.**

**Gabriel.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gabriel,_

_I’ve had to lock Lucifer back up in the chains in the dungeon. He was trying to get a bit handsy with me. And no thank you to that! I hope you hear this. Can’t say I’ve actually truly prayed to an angel before, let alone an Arch._

**Oh, hello Rowena!**

**Okay. Pretty sure if he’s in the right mood, Lucifer will actually be enjoying that, so be careful if he’s trying to get handsy.**

**I wouldn’t trust him using any part of his body on a human woman as far as I can throw him. And he’s just a bit bigger and stronger than I am. So good luck with that.**

**Any word from the boys? Just answer this text.**

Oh, hello. Hah, I now have your number saved.

**You didn’t save it beforehand? I am hurt to my very core.**

And that’s my job done.

**Hah! So, boys?**

Nothing yet. A simple rescue mission of two has been turned into a full on evacuation of the nearby human population by the refugees that sometimes come through.

The bunker has actually got quite a few others here now.

Hence putting Lucifer away. I’m keeping the portal open by spells and one of those nifty Grace extractors the boys have.

**Nope, no further than that, thanks. I’ll have nightmares for weeks...**

Bad experience?

**The Winchesters didn’t tell you? Well, yeah, bad and extended.**

Aww, poor dear. Well, I’ll leave you to your nightmares then.

**Gee thanks.**

**Bye.**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uuuugh, now I can’t get non con Grace extraction out of my head.**

What?

**Rowena locked Lucifer up. Apparently he was upstairs with Rowena and had his Grace on tap up there by slitting his throat for direct access.**

**Now there are more people to murder around, so she put him back up in the chains in the dungeon and is taking his Grace through an extractor.**

**Bad, bad memories.**

Non con?

**Non consensual.**

Ah. I think you mentioned that before. I know you were low on Grace and have been building it back up.

**Eh, maybe.**

Want to talk about it?

**I don’t know...**

**I didn’t really expect that.**

Why wouldn’t you expect to think on a traumatic event?

**Huh? Oh, no, I meant Rowena actually praying to me. That was just the added nightmare on top of it.**

I take it she’s not the praying type?

**Uh, Paul, she is a card carrying evil witch. No.**

**Well, not so much evil anymore. Just very witchy.**

She is atoning?

**Eh, I would say more she is trying to be better, as opposed to just going off the handles completely. Apparently it only happened after Lucifer fried her to death, so who knows?**

Wait, she was killed and yet lives?

**Did I mention she’s a witch at any point?**

Witches can’t die?!

**Oh, they can die. They can also cheat death with spells.**

**That and she’s been told who will kill her dead dead. Oddly, it relieved her.**

**I believe that Lucifer has killed her twice now. He’s probably wondering why she’s still alive and kicking his ass.**

**Witch is how.**

Okay, I will have to remember that in case I come across any witches.

**Hah, you’d be amazed, really. Not all are bad, especially the natural witches. It’s the demon deal ones that are evil.**

**I don’t know what kind Rowena is.**

So there are two types of witch?

**Three, kind of. There’s the natural, there’s the demon deal and there’s the ones taught by a natural. I think.**

**It’s been a while.**

**Most these days are natural or demon deals.**

**So, enough about that. How are things going on your end?**

Parents of Heather brought her in for a session earlier today.

**She the girl Robert got to the other day?**

Yes. I asked her outright what he did and she told me.

**That’s good. Things like that can really fuck a person up.**

**And now I have non con grace extraction in my head again.**

**It’s so damn unfair. I’m an archangel. Shit like this isn’t supposed to happen to us and now it’s happening to Luci and why do I feel bad about that?**

Because he’s your brother and you love him?

**Well, yeah. He raised me, you know?**

That would explain the whole stint as a pagan god.

**Hah, not really. That was running away from home.**

**And speaking of, I really need to go find Loki and have him explain to me exactly why he is routing naughty prayers to him my way.**

...Naughty prayers? Really?

**Yeah. You have any idea why he’d be sent those? Because he is sending them to me. It’s annoying. And weird.**

Blame the MCU.

**MCU?**

Marvel Cinematic Universe. Thor is part of their franchise.

**Huh, I thought Thor was dead...**

Conic book version of Thor from Marvel. The movies are different from them, obviously. Loki is featured heavily.

**Oh no.**

**Damn it. Why did I go Trickster?**

Poetic justice.

**Oh yeah, that.**

**Well, now I am worried that if I kill him I will get all prayers to him come to me, as I was kind of him for a long while. As if I don’t have my own prayers to sift through, you know?**

That is a problem I don’t know much about. I tend to do the praying not get prayers sent to me.

**Hah, true. I think I momentarily forgot you were human. Whoops!**

I don’t know if you meant that as a compliment or not.

**Nah, but not an insult either. Just my mind deciding to forget things for a very short time.**

**It’s the talk of Loki. Used to doing that with other pagans.**

Ah, that would be why then. Are you feeling better?

**Not really.**

**How about you? It’s been three days.**

I feel a little better knowing what actually happened instead of letting my imagination make things up for me.

**Hmm.**

It was still a sexual assault, but he never had time to do the things he really wanted.

**He hurried and made mistakes? You could use that.**

Not mistakes really. More, he never had time to actually do anything involving actually touching her.

I think he knew that I would notice something if that happened and her disappearing and then saying she felt sick sounded convincing, because it would have sounded like she had gone to the restroom.

**Makes sense. Poor kid must have been so confused and sickened by whatever it was he did do.**

Yes, she was quite shaken. Her parents had given her the scream if someone tries to touch your private parts conversation. Everyone would have heard her. But he didn’t touch her.

**Let me guess, the parents never said anything about an adult touching their own private parts in front of a kid?**

Yes.

**Ugh, everything is a mess today.**

**And now I have even more unpleasant memories in my head involving non con. And not the kind involving Grace extraction.**

**I need to go have a bath or a shower or something. Fuck.**

**It feels like he’s all over me. Seriously, I can feel it on me right now.**

Sorry, I should have known this wasn’t a conversation to have with you right now. You were already triggered off by the witch. I didn’t help.

Gabriel?

Did you actually put the phone down to have a shower?

**Shit, no. Sorry. I’m here.**

**Just had to go wash my face. I feel a bit calmer from the cool water.**

Sometimes a sensation like something cool or wet or heated can ground you.

**Yeah. Water works pretty well for me I think. At least I didn’t get stuck in the memory. It was more a sensation of past events than a replay.**

**Does that make sense?**

I understand what you’re saying.

Flashbacks aren’t always visual in the way they happen. It can be any sense.

**He sewed my lips shut.**

Yes.

**Sometimes he got frustrated that he did it.**

What would he do then?

**He would tell me he wanted to use my mouth as an extra hole to stick his cock in. But he couldn’t do that.**

He could have taken the stitches out and put them back in afterwards. It probably would have hurt more.

**I was very used to physical pain by that point.**

Ah, not as fun for him?

**I don’t know? I guess...**

**He’d jerk himself off over my face. Around my mouth mainly. Some of it got in through the stitches. He tasted so gross.**

**Sometimes, when he hadn’t used me in a while and was especially pissed with something happening around him, he would aim for my eyes instead.**

**Ow, by the way.**

That does sound painful.

**I preferred that to getting the taste of him in my mouth. Especially when he didn’t give me anything to eat or drink. Not that much would have fit through the stitches on the eating front.**

**I can’t open my mouth...**

The stitches aren’t in anymore. You’ll open your mouth again when you calm down a bit.

**I can taste him in my mouth just typing this.**

**I think I’m going to be sick, but I can’t!**

Gabriel, the stitches aren’t in now. Someone took them out for you.

**Sam. It was Sam.**

**BRB**

Rinse your mouth out with water. It will help with the taste if you are sick.

I’ll wait.

**...**

**...**

**Okay, back. And regretting eating those pancakes for breakfast.**

**Rinsing my mouth out with water helped, thanks.**

How are you feeling now?

**Shaky. Breakable.**

**Like it’s real.**

**It happened and I wanted to forget, but I can’t.**

**I thought if I could just help these kids it would erase the problems I am having. I think I ended up putting what happened to me onto them instead and tried to stay away to make it not hurt.**

**And I stopped making sense again!**

No, you’re making sense. It’s a defense mechanism to help deal with negative or traumatic memories and emotions.

**This shit is normal?!**

Yes.

**What do I do?!**

You’re doing it right now. You stopped projecting onto others, claimed your memories and emotions as your own and you’re talking it through with me.

Healing from something like this takes a very long time. Lifelong for us humans.

You’re a survivor of a very traumatic time.

How you deal with it is up to you, but it doesn’t help to put it all on other people. I am glad to see you deciding to deal with the problems now for yourself.

**It hurts and I’m crying right now.**

Crying is good.

**I don’t even know how I’m crying. I feel emotionally drained.**

The vessel knows what it’s doing. Just put down your phone, go lie down and cry for a while.

**Okay. Bye I guess.**

Get some rest.

Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one and only chapter not written completely in prayers and text. There is a tiny little text bit at the start, but the rest is written from Paul's POV. it just felt wrong somehow to do this one from Gabriel, since he has had text all the way through so far and I plan to keep it that way. This fic should have a few chapters left to finish a few open threads outside the whole Robert thing and then it will end. this has lasted a lot longer than I thought, and I kind of maybe love it a bit.
> 
> Anyone interested in some fics written with Paul and Gabriel as roommates?

**I am ready to do this now.**

Are you sure?

**Yep, better be now before I go have a mental breakdown.**

I don’t know if you’re joking or not there.

**Not really and yet I am at the same time. I need to do this now, before I go hide in some safe house I have holed away and just be a wreck for a while.**

Now?

**You got a better time?**

Not really. It’s a slow day. I was expecting you to make it a spectacle.

**Yeah, I was going to and then I changed my mind. This shouldn’t be done in front of the kids. Or their parents for that matter.**

**I haven’t exactly been thinking straight lately.**

Okay. Do I need to do anything?

**Just be there?**

Okay.

Paul pocketed his phone and took a deep breath, trying to stop the sudden racing of his heart. This was it. Robert would finally be held accountable for his actions and Gabriel will no longer have to feel he was on schedule.

The sound of wings beating the air filled the church and a moment later, there was the angel in all his glory. If glory was to wear a dark green polo shirt and jeans, it was definitely Gabriel. He would have smiled at the angel, if he wasn’t so nervous and unsure of what was about to happen.

“How does this work, exactly?” he asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s been a while for me, but usually it is quick and to the point. Not so painful that way. I haven’t got any heavenly weapons on me, so I will just do with my Grace.” He flopped down on the pew beside him and put his feet up on the one in front of them. 

Frowning, Paul smacked the knee closest to him. “Feet down. You’ll make a mess.”

Grinning widely, Gabriel dropped his feet back to the ground. “Yes, sir! So, where are the other two?”

“Senior Pastor Henry is in the gardens, Robert is in the kitchen last time I heard.”

“Ooh, you got a reception hall? Is it out back or the building next door?”

“It’s the building next door.”

The grin on Gabriel’s face widened a little further. “Well, let’s go then!”

A hand reached out to him and he leaned back. “Umm, I think I’ll walk there. I’m not sure I am ready to have you fly me anywhere.”

Gabriel nodded and dropped his hand, amusement showing in his eyes. Paul wondered how long that will last, especially since Gabriel seemed pretty sure he was going to shortly fall apart. He got to his feet and led the way to the door that led to the building next door, instead of having to use the front church doors. 

For some reason, he felt being seen right now would be a bad idea. This suddenly felt so wrong.

“Paul? You okay?” Gabriel asked from behind him.

He turned around and blinked. “Is this the right thing to do?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Well, he would be going to Hell anyway. And it would save the kids now.”

He nodded. He asked for help to begin with to help the children. There wasn’t going to be help coming from anywhere else. He just wished it wouldn’t end in death. That seemed a bit too far.

“You can skip things from here on out if you want, Paul. You don’t have to stay and watch.”

He shook his head at that. “No, I feel responsible. Not only for bringing you here in the first place, but also for the children. I need to do this. I just wish I didn’t have to see him die.”

Gabriel gave him a small, sad smile, before laying a hand on his shoulder. “Pastor Paul, humans die. You were made to die. Considering he isn’t going to be coming back with what I will do, this is it for him. The End. His true one. Maybe if he had left the kids alone, he would have had another path opened for him, but that’s moot now. This is how he dies. Probably how he was always supposed to die. It isn’t your fault.”

“Would you still have found your way here, then?”

Gabriel grinned and nodded. “Didn’t tell you, because I thought it might upset you, but you said that Heather was the girl who was taken last time, into the bathroom? Yeah, she prayed to me. She will probably feel responsible too. Either way, there’s probably going to be a lot of guilt flying around because of this.”

Sighing, Paul closed his eyes. He hadn’t told Gabriel, but at one point he had taken the kids aside and told them that Gabriel was an angel to help children out with their problems if they prayed to him. It was his goal to get at least one of them to get Gabriel here. He didn’t know that it would take so long, or that it would be the one that was the most recent. 

Well, at least it had worked.

“Was it that prayer which got you here faster?”

Gabriel winced and shook his head. “No, but it should have. I’m not doing too well since my little heart to heart the other day. I need to just be for a while, somewhere else. Think I might take off and hole up on some uninhabited planet and just feel for a bit.”

Maybe some time off to just be himself away from everything would work for him. He nodded his understanding of that.

“What?” came a third voice from off to one side and Paul jumped. Gabriel did too, he noted. Paul turned to the voice and saw a very confused Henry standing off to the side, having come in from the gardens.

Gabriel grinned widely. “Aww, Senior Pastor Henry! How are you?”

The older man blinked at the angel and frowned. “Do I know you?”

Gabriel grinned. “Sort of. I’m Gabriel. And I said I am going to hole away on some uninhabited planet somewhere for a while.”

That seemed to just confuse Henry even further. Paul rubbed at his forehead, because this was not helping things. “This is Gabriel. I’ve been helping him with a problem, and he has come to mete out justice for the children.”

“Justice?”

Gabriel laughed. “I am known as an angel of justice. And joy. And children. And this is to get justice for the children of your church who aren’t going to get it any other way. It hurts, to have joy taken away from you. Especially for a kid. So, I am here on official capacity.”

“So, you are the archangel Gabriel here to bring about justice. How?”

Paul sighed and looked to the floor. “I prayed to him to help the children. I didn’t know what else to do. Apparently, it is a smiting offence.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I could deal with it the way I would if I was playing trickster. But the end result would be a lot longer, a lot more drawn out and a lot more painful. Though, it would still get the same end result. Him burning in Hell for an eternity.”

Henry held up a hand. “What is the offence?”

Gabriel blinked at the older man, before turning to him. “Okay, how about we take this to the kitchens now, then everything can just happen as it happens. I don’t want to repeat myself too much.”

Paul opened the door they were now all gathered around and they went through the small courtyard between the church proper and the reception hall. In silence, he walked both his Senior pastor and the archangel to the kitchens. 

Robert was sitting at one of the benches, eating a sandwich. A half empty glass of orange cordial by his elbows on the counter. Swallowing, Paul stepped aside and let Gabriel through.

He was not expecting the steely glint in Gabriel’s eyes, though it should have been something he saw coming. 

“Hello Robert. I have a message for you from the children you abused and from Paul beside me. Go to Hell.”

Robert dropped the half eaten sandwich onto a plate and glared, getting to his feet. “Oh? And who are you to say that to me?”

Gabriel grinned. “I am Gabriel. Messenger of God. You are everything I despise in humans, and so I am here to punish you for your sins by smiting you and sending your soul to Hell.”

Robert let out a startled laugh, before pointing at him. “Paul is the paedophile, not me.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, his brown eyes taking on a more golden tint and grinned. He had seen people do that before, but on Gabriel the look seemed very much not human. It looked more like a bird of prey looking at the rabbit it was about to eat.

“I didn’t mention paedophilia, Robert. Got something to confess?”

It was then that it only hit him that Robert had been talking to Henry behind his back. The reason he hadn’t been given the children full time and was always watched when he did. The reason Henry had been so worried because he was thinking he was the one abusing the children. Paul closed his eyes shortly, before looking up at Robert.

“How long have you been telling others I was the one doing your evil work?”

Robert looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Not me, it wasn’t me!”

Gabriel stepped forwards and though he was inches shorter than both he and Robert, he looked so much bigger than all of them. “Oh, I think you protest too much. I can see the marks of the deeds on your soul, Pastor. I see the darkness already there, ready for Hell. I am here to deliver you there.”

With that, Gabriel held out a hand and Robert seemed to freeze. A scream as if coming straight from the soul inside escaped Robert’s open mouth. It was one of the worst sounds Paul had ever heard in his life.

He chanced a glance to Gabriel and saw the look in those golden eyes and frowned. The angel had said this would be quick and not painful for long. Over and done very quickly. As Robert’s arms shook and legs loosening to make the man fall to his knees, Robert realised this had gone wrong.

“Gabriel?”

Those golden eyes blazed suddenly a bluish white so bright, he had to squint at the sight. “He hurt me, Paul.”

And Paul remembered once Gabriel telling him that he had fried Asmodeus in revenge from what had happened to him. He could imagine this burning a demon from the inside out. Were humans different, or was Gabriel wanting to hurt his tormentor further.

He reached out and clasped a hand over one small shoulder. “No, Gabriel. He didn’t hurt you.”

Those bright blazing eyes turned to him slightly if the glow getting brighter meant anything. A blink left spots dancing in his eyes. “The children?” 

He nodded. “Yes, the children. He hurt the children, not you. Remember? Let Robert go now. He will have eternity to pay for his sins.”

Gabriel blinked and the sudden absence for only a second of that light left marks behind his eyes more than his own blinking ever could. Slowly, it faded back to normal golden brown. With a small nod, Gabriel took a step back and let his arm lower.

Robert fell to the floor and Paul didn’t need to go check to know he was very much dead.

“If you want to know, the death will show up as an aneurism. Something in his brain blew when I let go. Sometimes it’s a heart attack, or a stroke. It’s different for every human. Not that I have done this much. And I need to sit down now. Like, right now.”

He could feel the shaking as it started and Paul wondered if this had been too much for Gabriel so soon after all that had happened. “Did you use too much of your Grace?”

The angel shook his head and his body leaned against his. “No. Flexed muscles not used in a good long while. I over exerted myself. Wow, I am dizzy.”

Winding his free arm around Gabriel’s back, he slowly began walking him over to the nearest seat and pushed him gently onto it. “Put your head between your knees. It might help.”

Gabriel moaned. “Why does this shit keep on happening to me?”

Paul knew that the death of his work partner would probably hit sooner or later, but right now he let out a snort of laughter that was pretty much genuine. “We humans have a saying. Use it or lose it.”

Gabriel snorted back at that one, letting his head lift back up slowly from where he had been keeping it n his knees. “How do you know you didn’t get that from me? I’ve been here among you humans for a long, long time.”

Shaking his head, Paul went over to the half eaten sandwich and threw it in the bin. The smell of food was beginning to make him feel sick. He noticed that his own hands were shaking now. “I think it might be a good idea to get someone here to see to Robert.”

He got out his phone and stared at it. Okay, he may have entered shock once Gabriel had quieted down. He peeked over to the angel, who was now at the table, his head down and leaning against his arms like a pillow.

“I’ll do it. He was my responsibility,” Henry announced, before fumbling for his own phone and leaving the room while dialling for an ambulance. Paul hoped he didn’t tell the police that Gabriel had killed Robert.

The body was beginning to make him upset and it disturbed him more than he thought now that everything was said and done. “Umm, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry...” came the quiet response from the angel.

For one moment, he thought Gabriel meant sorry for smiting Robert, but that made no sense. “Sorry for what?”

Gabriel raised his head and tuned to look at him. His eyes showed regret. “I told you it would be quick and the pain would not be screaming agony. I lost myself for a second there and just...well, it didn’t exactly go the way it was supposed to and that pretty much sucks for all of us.”

Joining Gabriel at the table, Paul sighed and couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to the body on the floor. “Yeah, it does suck. I mean, he may have done horrific things, but until I found out about it he was a good friend and my work partner. I didn’t even register the behavioural changes in the children to trauma and I’m supposed to be a counsellor. I feel useless.”

Gabriel; shook his head, closed his eyes and lowered himself back to the table with a groan. “You’re not useless. You probably did notice, but they weren’t talking. You can’t force someone to talk. Well, you can, but that would make you a horrible person, sooo...”

Paul tried to laugh at that lame excuse for a joke, but couldn’t seem to manage it. His eyes kept going back to Robert lying dead on the floor. “Are you sure it will show as an aneurism?”

Gabriel lifted one of his hands up gave him a thumbs up instead of answering with his mouth. Well, that was helpful. “Okay, if you’re sure...”

Gabriel sighed. “I am tired, I am dizzy, I feel stupid for such a damned botched job and I have a headache that is fast changing into a migraine right now. Yes I am sure and I want quiet. Damn it, there go my plans of getting away on my own for a while. Until this passes there’s no way I am flying anywhere...”

Paul did tho one thing he could think of in that moment. He laid a hand on his shoulder, gave it a gentle squeeze when he wasn’t shoved off and steadied himself. “You could stay at my apartment with me until you can go.”

Gabriel’s head flew upwards so he could see his eyes, before clamping a hand over his mouth and making a dash for the sink. 

That’s how the ambulance found them. Him staring at the dead body of his co worker while Gabriel vomited up whatever he had eaten earlier that day. He didn’t tell the people coming to collect Robert that the reason the angel was sick was because of a migraine and not the dead body on the floor. That seemed a little too much.

A blanket was thrown over his shoulders. He took a last glance at Robert as the ambulance team declared him well and truly dead, before the body bag he was placed in was zipped up.

By that time, Gabriel was once again at the table, blanket over his own shoulders and looking like he needed a few hours of uninterrupted quiet.

He watched in awkward silence as Robert was taken out in the body bag, never to be seen from him again. He felt sick and wanted nothing more than to be home. “I think I am going to go home now. Do you need help getting there? It’s only a short walk from here.”

Gabriel let out a moan, before standing on his feet. The angel closed his eyes and let out a few breaths. “I think I am probably going to need sunglasses. It is way too bright even in here for me right now. And I never want to do this again.”

Nodding, Paul walked over to the door back to the church proper and waited. By the time Gabriel joined him, a pair of sunglasses were over his oversensitive eyes.

With that, he began the walk to his small apartment with an archangel in tow. Robert was now dead. Henry he had not talked to since he had left to call the ambulance. In a matter of moments, his world had once again shifted violently on its axis.


End file.
